You Say Sorry Like The Angel
by xxgaaraloverxx
Summary: Eh, no summary, you just like it or you don't.


**Hello there everybody! xxgaaraloverxx here coming at you with a brand spanking new story! Before anyone asks about the title, here's my explanation: hopefully we all know the song "Apologize" by One republic and Timbaland, yes? Well, if you listen carefully to the second verse, you will hear "You say sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you" Check the lyric websites if you don't believe me. Well, anyways, this song is one of my aunt's very favorites and she said someone should do a fanfic for it. So Hear ya go, baa-chan! (yes I know what that means I still call her that!) But anyways, now that you read this or just completely ignored it, here is the first chapter to my new fanfic: **

**You Say Sorry Like the Angel Heaven Let Me Think Was You**

Naruto woke up with a start. He was drenched in that god-awful cold sweat as usual. Ever since his ex-girlfriend had left him this was a usual occurrence. He either couldn't sleep or had the same blood-curdling nightmares. Sighing, Naruto flung the blankets off of his sweat-covered body and got up to go to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cool water.

_God, am I really this fucking pathetic without her? Can I really be this weak? _

Naruto yanked his boxers down. He turned on the shower and stepped into the steaming stream. He hissed as the scalding water came in contact with his skin. Naruto had every intention of making this an actual shower, but all he did was rest his head against the cool mint-green tiles on the wall; another perfectly good opportunity literally gone down the drain.

Naruto let his mind wander while the water slowly cooling. He thought about how he was acting; other random things, such as the upcoming tests and assignments popped up occasionally.

The one thing he couldn't get out of his head was the woman who had just stepped out of his life. Naruto had truly thought they would make it, but **she** had only wanted someone to boost her ego. Naruto banged his head on the tiles a few time before growling in pain. To top off his newly formed headache, he was now shivering on account of the freezing cold stream pouring on his body.

Naruto immediately turned off the water. He stepped out of the tub, sighing in defeat.

_Will I ever be able to take a decent shower again?_

Naruto looked for a towel in the room, but found none within the vicinity. He silently cursed himself for not thinking of it beforehand. Instead of exiting the bathroom to search for a somewhat clean towel, Naruto just leaned forward on the forest green countertop.

He studied himself in the mirror before him. Blonde hair that needed trimming hung in wet strands that plastered themselves to Naruto's forehead. Blue eyes stood out against the dark tan of the skin around them. Three whisker-like scars scourged his cheeks on either side of his face, reminding him of stupid mistakes.

Naruto's eyes drifted lower to his chest. The skin glistened in the light from the water still dripping down. Scars littered his torso, stark white in comparison to the tan of his skin. He had a well-defined frame without a trace of hair except for the thin trail that lead lower…

The thing that grabbed the most attention, however, was the tattoo on his stomach. The thin black swirl encircled his navel and spread outward, entwined with his important persons' names in kanji. It had been a few years since he had gotten it completed, but he was still completely enthralled with it. He had seen something similar in a tattoo magazine and instantaneously wanted it. Naruto had no inkling why he wanted it with such a passion, but he had gotten it with much protest from his friends. He had drawn every bit of it too.

Before Naruto allowed himself to drift into daydreams of memories, he swiped at his body brushing away trails of water that lingered on his smooth skin. He walked out of the bathroom. He glanced around his small bedroom and located a decent towel on the back of the one chair he had in his room. He wrapped the towel around his lithe hips, tying it to keep it up.

Shuffling through his dresser drawers, Naruto picked out a fresh pair of boxers and a silk shirt. He held it up examining it, noting the wrinkles with disgust. Naruto made a mental note to hang up silk; not fold it. He glanced over to his closet, wondering if he should bother getting out a new pair of jeans when he had a perfectly good pair left from last night. Grabbing the pair from the floor, he decided to get dressed now rather than falling asleep again before he had a chance.

Naruto loved the soft, rippling feeling of the silk shirt rubbing intimately against his skin. And he had to admit, it looked damn good on him too. He pulled on the cotton boxers, rough compared to the softness of his shirt. The jeans, though somewhat new, had the feel of a good, long-worn pair. They were the most comfortable pair he had.

Dressed for action, Naruto glided to his kitchen and took a gallon of milk from his refrigerator. He swiped a quick look at the expiration date before twisting the cap open and pouring a glass of the cool liquid. He put the milk back and relaxed as he took a seat at the small table.

Having his feet bare, Naruto instantly felt it when something furry brushed against his foot. He nearly spit out his mouthful of milk due to the surprise. He looked down hurriedly and calmed down when he seen his faithful pet, Kyuubi. Naruto's mouth immediately turned up in a grin when he seen the red fox at his feet.

Setting his glass on the table, Naruto picked up his little fox and started cooing at it. It was used to this so it only put up a small struggle before giving into the pleasure of having its master's attention. Before long though, Kyuubi started struggling because of Naruto's death grip on it. It jumped out of Naruto's grasp and climbed up to perch on his shoulders. Naruto chuckled as he lifted the glass and let the cool liquid slide down his throat.

After draining the glass, Naruto threw it in the sink and headed towards his living room. He plopped down in the overlarge chair by the phone and quickly decided to call his friend. He picked up the phone and hit the speed dial.

-ring ring ring-

"Hello?"

Kiba and Naruto threaded their way through the line of people at their favorite bar. As they advanced, more and more voices mixed, shouting at the two young men.

"Back of the line!" and "Idiots, we were here first!" were thrown at Naruto and Kiba's turned heads. Immediately after seeing the pair, the bouncer pushed the rope and front people aside to make way for them. It only resulted in even more evil glares.

"Go on in boys," the bouncer insisted. Strobe lights and thumping base lines greeted the two as they entered the building. The bar turned club was completely packed. Naruto eyed the wet bar, quickly deciding a booth would be the best option.

"I'm going to go get a booth, you coming?" Naruto shouted over the music.

"Sure, I'm coming," Kiba replied, following Naruto towards possibly the only open seats in the entire place.

Naruto stared at Kiba's reddening face as the waiter turned to retrieve their orders. As soon as the man turned the corner, Kiba could no longer contain his laughter. With every new fit, men and women turned, looking at the two of them questioningly.

"Dude, if you don't shut your face you're going to get us kicked out!" Naruto chided, also having trouble in keeping a straight face.

"Their problem," Kiba spat out in between fits of laughter. Naruto just gave him the same blank stare as before. It only caused the brunette to snigger more.

"I honestly don't find what is so funny about our waiter's choice of apparel," Naruto stated calmly, all emotions depleted from his face. Kiba instantaneously grew silent.

"You're not going to like this, but you are starting to remind me of Uchiha," Kiba said, eyes cast down.

"Oh my God, you did not just compare me to that overbearing icicle queen, did you?" Kiba nodded sheepishly. "You freakin' prick! I'm in no way like that cold bastard we call a friend!"

"No, you call friend, not me," Kiba interjected. Naruto sighed.

"Okay," started," How's about we change the topic now, eh?" Naruto bided.

"Okay, good idea. Here come our drinks anyways."

About two hours later, Naruto and Kiba still sat in the booth, both entirely too sober to consider getting on the dance floor; it was only there third round anyhow. Sometime in between commenting on the waiter's clothing and dating, Kiba decided to loosen up and have a few drinks with Naruto. It looked too fun to just sit and watch, after all.

Kiba and Naruto were minding their own business when someone tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Idiot, you're out of the house?" a monotone voice said right behind Naruto's ear. Naruto jumped at the closeness while Kiba snickered at the blonde's actions.

When Naruto regained his composure, he sent the black-haired boy a glare to match his own. "I can go out and have fun when ever I want, bastard." Naruto shot him one last dagger and turned his attention to Kiba once again.

"You better not think to ignore me, moron. I'm not going to be easy to get rid of, now that you're out once again," Sasuke told Naruto.

"For your information, I was going to inform my friend that I was going to the bathroom," Naruto emphasized the word friend.

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have been angry if he didn't get that update, "Sasuke retorted. "Not everyone needs to know about your bodily functions."

"What ever, I'm going now, please move aside?" Naruto slightly demanded. Sasuke stepped to the side so the blonde could slide out of his booth. As soon as the blonde was out of sight, he followed.


End file.
